Janto- A wounded love
by Ksquaredspn
Summary: Ianto is wounded in a weevil attack, things turn ugly in the process to save him. How will jack react? Yeah I suck at summaries please read :) This is unbetad all mistakes are my own. Enjoy :)


**Warnings:****Male x Male don't like don't read :)**

**Pairing: Jack/ Ianto**

**Setting: The Hub**

**Word count: 1,730**

**I do not own anything related to Torchwood unfortunately :(**

**I'm just a fan with an imagination :)**

**Please R and R :)**

**This is my very first Torchwood fanfic so please be kind and constructive criticism is always welcome just don't hate please :) **

**Much love**

**ENJOY :) 3**

They all entered the Hub at a relatively slow pace, still replaying today's events in their minds. Three Weevils had made their way out into the open. Nobody knows how they managed this but it happened and it was nothing less than a complete blood bath.

As the cog door closed and the gate swung shut all eyes turned to Captain Jack Harkness. Before speaking Jack took in the sight before him, Gwen's black jacket was torn to ribbons and her jeans had massive holes in. Owen was the same, clothing torn and blood was coating his face and hands. Tosh had come of the best of all of them as she was told to work the tracking technology and figure out where the Weevils had escaped from and how to seal it shut. Amongst all the chaos and madness none of them saw Ianto Jones buckled over in agony against the railing leading up to Jacks office.

"Ianto! What the hell happened" Jack screamed as his brain registered what had happened.

"...Pain...so much...Jack...help.." The words that left Iantos mouth broke Jacks heart, before he knew it he had scooped Ianto up into his arms and was rushing toward the medical bay.

"Owen are you..." before jack had even finished his sentence Owen had grabbed his white coat and had one latex glove on his right hand.

"I'm fine, Ianto..Ianto listen to me tea boy you gotta move your hands" Owen put his hands upon Iantos which were clutched firmly to the side of his stomach. Ianto put up a fight not to move his hands but eventually he did.

"Jack help me get him out of these clothes, I can't do anything with him dressed" In any other circumstances they all would have giggled at the innuendo in that sentence but not today. Jack and Owen struggled to get a screaming Ianto out of his jacket and shirt as he kept saying it hurt too much.

"Ianto stay still...please" There was a pleading tone in jacks voice that shocked everyone in the room. Jack Harkness one of the galaxys hardest men, hardly showing any emotion around his team members 99.9% of the time. He did actually have feelings, when it came to Ianto anyway.

"What's the damage Owen?" Jack asked half afraid to know the answer.

"He has Three slash marks, all going pretty deep. I'm gonna have to put him under in order to stitch them." Owen said looking Ianto who's eyes had filled up with tears.

"Am I...am...I going to die?" Ianto asked voice breaking on the last word.

"NO" Jack practically screamed at him taking one of Iantos hands in his.

"I've got you. You'll be fine. You're in safe, capable hands. Right Owen?"

"Yes Sir..Right everyone out. Jack that includes you i'm afraid" Owen said turning to Tosh and Gwen.

"I'll be here when you wake up" Jack said turning to Ianto and smiling slightly trying to hide the fear and worry on his face. It didn't work.

**4 hours later.**

Owen came out of the med bay and walked up the stairs to where everyone had gathered .

"Did any of you know Ianto was allergic to anaesthetic?" Owen asked

Everyone's face dropped and Jack froze on the spot.

"I didn't" Gwen and Tosh both said in unison.

"I...I had no idea" Jack stammered. all colour draining from his face.

"He had a bad reaction, went into cardiac arrest but he's stable now. The next 24 hours are critical though. I'll be staying here until then."

"Thanks Owen, Gwen Tosh you can go home, there's nothing more you can do here" Jack said heading hanging with his eyes pointed toward the med bay where Ianto lay helpless.

Gwen and Tosh made their way to the cog door still not entirely sure if they should leave at all. They exited through the main office.

**23 hours later**

"Jack?" Owens voice echoed in Jacks office.

"Yes?" Jack walked from his bedroom quarters looking more ragged than ever before.

"He's asking for you" Owen said with a smile. Jack sprinted from the office down the stairs and down to the medical bay. Jacks face lit up when he entered and saw Ianto sitting up and smiling.

"Hello Sir" Ianto said voice still dopey from sedation. Jacks smile faded and his eyes narrowed.

"Is there anything else you'd like to tell me?" Jack snapped

"Sir? What do you mean?" Ianto asked

"Like the fact that you're allergic to anaesthetic!" Jack said

"I'm what? I didn't know Sir. I've never had to have an operation of any kind before" Ianto said looking at Jack with puppy dog eyes that looked so pitiful he couldn't help but smile.

"It's ok. Owen we need to get him an allergy test immediately"

"Already done Sir, the results are on your office desk" Owen said

"If it would be ok with you Sir could I leave now? I've done a full diagnostic on Ianto and he looks to be healing perfectly. I'll leave my phone on so if you think there is anything wrong anything at all call me." Owen asked, near enough pleaded because he was so exhausted.

"No problem Owen. Can you call Gwen and Tosh and tell them that they both have the day off. I want Ianto to rest all day with no interruptions"

" Yes Sir" Owen said as he retreated to get his coat where he had thrown it yesterday just before Iantos surgery. As he left Torchwood head quarters he breathed in the fresh(ish) Cardiff air and headed home to sleep for as long as possible.

Back in the hub Jack was still at Iantos bedside. Where he would probably stay until Ianto was strong again. Until Jack had a very good idea, if it worked out alright.

"Ianto how comfortable are you?" Jack asked

"Now very Sir. Why?"

"I think I have somewhere that would be much more comfortable. If you can make it upstairs"

"That would be lovely Sir. I'm just not sure if I can make it up those stairs" Ianto said disappointment thick in his voice.

"Come on you" Jack said and he picked Ianto up like he was a feather. One arm tucked behind both of Iantos knees and the other supporting his back. Ianto swung his arm around Jacks neck.

"Ow.." Ianto winced as Jack positioned him in a way that was bearable for the both of them. He made his way up both sets of stairs to his office, through the office and into his sleeping quarters, not that he actually sleeps much (or at all at times).

"There we go." Jack exclaimed as he placed his team mate onto the big king sized bed full of pillows and a soft quilt. Ianto wasted no time in curling up in it, something he had not been able to do on the medical bay bed which he had missed.

"How's that feel?" Jack asked as he laid down beside Ianto.

"Much better than before. Why can't medical beds feel like this" Ianto asked

"Because Ianto people would always be in them taking naps when they're meant to be working"

Ianto and Jack both laughed at that remark.

"You really had me scared Yan" Ianto loved it when Jack used his nickname for him.

"I didn't intentionally do it. It came at me from behind and I didn't have time to react to..." before Ianto could get this final part of his sentence out Jack had silenced him with his lips. Ianto kissed his boss back with no hesitation. There had been a connection between the two for a while now. Everyone in the office had asked had they 'shagged' yet. This made Ianto blush profusely and Jack laugh.

The kiss deepened and was becoming very passionate very quickly. Ianto would have been very happy to stay there for the rest of his life just kissing Jack. There was also something else amazing about kissing Mr Harkness. Ianto noticed his stitches had healed and closed. There was still scaring but no open wounds and no sign that stitches had even been used.

Jack pulled away and looked into Iantos face that had now gone the colour of a fresh strawberry.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes actually. How did you.." ~Ianto asked

"Don't question Yan, just kiss me" Ianto leaned in and kissed Jack for a very long time. Their tongues fought for dominance and after a while Jack won, but Ianto was ok with that. After a while Jack felt a bulge digging into the side of his thigh. Jack took this as a sign that Ianto was in perfectly good health and wanted to go further this evening.

Ianto did not object when Jack started palming said bulge.

"Oh god...Jack"

"That's it Ianto say my name again" Jack loved when Ianto said his real name and not sir.

Soon Ianto's trousers were in a pool at the bottom of the bed and Jacks hand was stroking him.

"Oh god Jack...please...please" Ianto pleased.

"Please what Ianto...Tell me what you want" Jack panted

"I... I want you...inside me"

"Hmm you are a naughty one aren't you. You sure you're up for this" Jack questioned just to make sure, he would never want to hurt Ianto.

"Yes..oh god yes I'm fine Jack please just fuck me" Jack didn't need to hear anymore. He reached for the tube of lube he always kept beside his bed just in case.

He squeezed a generous amount onto his hand and started scissoring Ianto open just enough so he wouldn't be in pain.

"Ready for me Yan"

"Never been more ready Sir" With that Jack pushed into Ianto, slowly at first and then picked up a steady rhythm.

Jack knew he wouldn't last long because he hadn't had a shag in over a month.

"Yan...so close...ahhh"

"Me too...Jack...come for me...ahhhh...fuck!" Ianto and Jack came at the same time, Jack coating Iantos insides and Ianto coating his and Jacks chest.

They both laid there panting and coming down from their post orgasmic states.

"My god...Ianto that was...amazing"

"You weren't so bad yourself Captain" Ianto smiled cheekily.

"We are so doing this again." Jack said and planted a warm kiss on Iantos lips.

They both fell into the most peaceful sleep they had had in a while.

-The End-


End file.
